Muriel Rush
| aliases = Muriel Martin | series = Too Close for Comfort | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = San Francisco, California Mill Valley, Marin County, California | known relatives = Henry Rush Husband. Jackie Rush First daughter. Sara Rush Second daughter. Andrew Rush Son. | status = | born = 1936 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Nancy Dussault. | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = "Lisa Goes Lottery Loco" | actor = Nancy Dussault }} Muriel Rush is a fictional photographer featured on the sitcom series Too Close for Comfort, which aired on ABC from 1980-1986. Played by actress Nancy Dussault, she was introduced in the pilot episode of the show and made 129 appearances on the series in total. Overview Muriel Rush is a woman in her late-40s/early-50s who lives in San Francisco, California, where she works as a photographer. She is married to a man named Henry, who works as a cartoonist and has two adult daughters named Jackie and Sara. Henry and Muriel live in the upper level of a two-family duplex, while the daughters live downstairs. Muriel is a bit more liberal and free-spirited than her gruff, conservative husband, and used to belong to a band during her younger years. Henry tends to dislike hearing talk of her music days. Currently, she works as a freelance photographer. Biography While failing to find any prospective tenants to occupy the downstairs area of the house after the passing of their neighbor Myron Rafkin, Muriel urged Henry to let Jackie and Sara move into the place. Henry was reluctant at first, but ultimately agreed. The plumbing in the wall behind Muriel's darkroom cracked at one point, urging Henry to try and fix the matter himself. When this failed, the Rushes decided to call a plumber. At Muriel's suggestion, they hired two ex-convicts on work release and had them inside the house. When Jackie came home with a large quantity of money, Muriel grew worried that the plumbers might prove too untrustworthy after all. Murial invited Henry's boss, Arthur Wainwright, over to their house for dinner to discourage him from using age discrimination as a means of firing her husband from the publisher. Although Muriel was always the more optimistic of the two, there were times when even her patience could be put to the test. One such example involves an incident wherein a movie director wanted to film a scene with live animals in the girls' downstairs apartment. A lion had made its way upstairs and made a den for itself in Muriel's kitchen. To help out with things at the house, Muriel hired a housekeeper named Evon, who was an immigrant from a war-torn Central American country, who was in the United States on a temporary visa. Muriel had to let her go after Monroe announced that he intended on marrying her just to keep her in the country. Too Close for Comfort: No Mas, Monroe When Henry decided to purchase a 49% partnership in a publication called The Marin Bugler, Muriel and he sold their San Francisco duplex and relocated to Mill Valley in Marin County. Too Close for Comfort: Henry's Change of Life Notes & Trivia * * Along with co-star Ted Knight, actress Nancy Dussault is the only other cast member in the series to appear in all 129 episodes of the show. See also External links * * * References ---- Category:Too Close for Comfort/Characters Category:1936/Character births Category:Musicians Category:Nancy Dussault/Characters